


Promises of Someday Make Her Dreams

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy's first trip to Platform 9-3/4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises of Someday Make Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for Lee Ann Smith.

Pansy pushed the heavy trolley weighed down with her trunk and her new Great Grey Owl, Belladonna. Her mother called back to chivvy her along, but the huge cage was awkwardly balanced and hard to manouver. Their house-elves Knobby and Lanky could have managed the whole lot with their magic, but of course it was out of the question to bring the creatures to a place as filled with Muggles as King's Cross Station.

Just as it was out of the question to expect any help from Mother.

So Pansy put her back into it and shoved the trolley along as fast as she dared. _Someday_ , she promised herself, _I shall do as I please. And no stupid MUGGLES are going to stop me. And I won't have to push stupid trolleys by hand, or—or do anything I don't want to do just because Mother says I must._


End file.
